Metroid Wars
by metroid blaster
Summary: what happens when a really big war breaks out between galactic federation and space pirates?might turn T later on.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN METROID

chapter 1

this story is 3 years after mp3.aether(yes it's a horrible mis-spelling)samus killed a space pirate with a missile to the open mouth.she asked g.f.t.(galactic federation trooper) Fred , "damn , why did the space pirates wage war with us?""I dunno , i'm still in shock that you can talk".Fred answered."whatever".said samus as she blasted a ing through the head."i just want to know how they did this , with all the ing and st".then she gave the move out and destroy signal.they killed 2 s.p.s(space pirate) with shots to the chest and 7 ing with head shots.they then dived behind cover.samus said, "wait here."she then took all the energy in her suit and blasted it into enemy ranks , a huge explosion destroy them all.the power drained out of her power suit and she fainted.

2 hours later , landing site.hey we got her back!said admiral Dane."samus get the fk back in the fight , new reinforcements came.your power suit is recharged over there."he pointed to a room.she went to the room , unlocked the door and saw her suit.they put a hazard shield and 4 energy tanks on it , she put it on."thanks", she said , and dashed out.admiral Dane thought out loud , for what????...space pirate major Gen'lox said, working perfectly , he turned to the sergeant next to him and said , blow her.

aether command basesamus was running down the hall , she turned and ran through the door , as soon as she got through the door all hell was released on her.she went flying 30 feet into the air and hit the ground hard.when she woke up she saw her power suit was covered in massive laser burns , "it must have been an inside blast from my suit because i would still be able to move if it came from outside."she thought.then she saw a giant berserker lord towering over her.it was talking in it's horrible clacks and clicks language. her barely working suit translated it.  
"brilliant plan master , putting in energy tanks with bombs in them."said the berserker lord.  
"wait she just woke up!"he raised his giant fist and an energy blade came out of his forearm.he punched down and all of a sudden her suit recharged. she jumped out of the way and b.l.'s arm got stuck in the ground."damn you to fking hell!" screamed samus as she launched a barrage of missiles at his head.a crack appeared on his head armor.  
he ripped his blade out of the ground and slashed samus with it.she lost 50 health.she stumbled backward."st"she said.she then switched to nova and fired a barrage of nova beam shots.the armor on his head cracked and broke off.he fired a bunch of purple orbs from his mouth.she shot them with precision shots.some landed in his open mouth and some landed in his exposed brain.he coughed up blood and fell over.she switched to imperialist and shot his open brain 7 times.she called into command post and said , "target annihilated"  
"great come back to command base we'vie got a new mission for you."admiral Dane answered.  
End 


	2. Chapter 2 , Bryyo

CHAPTER 2 Samus was on a ship with 500 federation troopers , including Fred."Fred , where exactly are we going?"Asked samus."Bryyo , ice."Fred aswered."A new part of it , a part no one's ever seen.""Got it." Samus said.A couple minutes later they landed on bryyo.A federation trooper ran up to them."Guys we have to abort mission , for now , ridley 's being put on trial."Said the federation trooper."And samus' the defendant." Samus sighed.The federation trooper said , "Follow me"  
courtThey went to a court. The judge said , "Let's just get this over , bring in the defendant."They brought ridley in , all tied up with a muzzle on.He thrashed but the f.t.s were too strong for him.The judge said , "Okay let's get this over with , my wife will kill me if i'm late again , ridley how do you plead ?"Ridley mumbled , because of the muzzle.The judge said , "Guilty?"Ridley nodded."Ok you do realize the penalty is execution , right."Ridley nodded."Okay looks like I'll get home early , the execution is on the day after thanksgiving"  
Samus called , "Wait , what's the offense ?"The judge answered , "Multiple attacks to the federation , and you."Samus brought Fred back to the ship , she said , "Why do you think ridley gave into the execution.""...I don't know.Fred answered."But you mentioned that he keeps coming back after you kill him , do you think he's invincible?"Samus thought for a moment , then answered."No , I saw him die , my guess is that Ridley is a speices." "...Naw they already tested that theory , it's always the same dna."said Fred. "Ok whatever."Samus said.  
Later , at the public execution The executor raised his laser axe. He swung it down. Blood spurted everywhere.Ridley's head slid off.Fred said "Ok let's just get back to that war."bryyo , ice , battlefield Samus and Fred were shooting blasts everywhere. Samus shot a flying pirate in the jet pack. It flew everywhere , knocking over a pillar , dying.The knocked over pillar crushed 30 space pirates and 24 federation troopers.  
Samus switched over to nova beam. She dived behind cover and shot a beserker lord in the shell and it cracked , it found her and shot , she shot it's shots and they hit it's exposed brain , causing great pain to it. The B.L. opened it's mouth to roar,and got a mouthfull of nova , and died.She moved to behind a pillar and shot 19 ing with the light beam , killing them. She swung around her nova beam and kept on shooting , she downed 33 ing and 27 space pirates.She dived behind cover again.She saw Ridley.  
She said , "How the-"She got shot by a beam , she went flying 57 feet and hit the ground , making a crater.She got up and faintly said into the COM , "Fred , Ridley's back."And with all energy gone , she fainted.  
When she woke up , she was in Ridley's hands. She tried to move but her power suit was still down.Ridley looked at her. He then looked back up. She looked around , which was hard because her visor was cracked. Ridley flew into space and she knew all hope was lost.She turned on oxygen reserves.97 minutes of oxygen.She still couldn't move. Ridley shot a beam into space, a portal appeared where the beam ended.Samus gulped, there was no telling where it would lead.

End 


	3. notice

**Sorry I havn't been able to update, been busy, I am clear in **_**MARCH!!!**_


End file.
